Vector
The Vector is a Submachine Gun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It has a high rate of fire and low recoil. In Game |used = Ultranationalists, Shadow Company, Task Force 141 }} Single player In the single player the Vector is often found in use by enemies, most notably by the forces of the Ultranationalist Party, more specifically, the Spetsnaz, the Arctic forces, and Shadow Company. However, a unique Vector with an ACOG Scope, Suppressor, and a black finish can be used as a starting weapon in "Just Like Old Times". Multiplayer The Vector has the highest rate of fire and lowest recoil of any SMG in the game. The Vector's damage per bullet is less than any other weapon found in the game. The Vector is generally considered to be the easiest SMG to use at long range given it's low recoil, allowing the user to fire off longer bursts, or even sustained fire at long range. Despite it's low damage, it excels in more open maps, where medium to long range combat is required. The Vector combines the long range of an assault rifle with the easy mobility, high fire rate, and small magazine of an SMG, blurring the line between the two weapon types. Despite these advantages, the Vector has some flaws. The small ammo count and magazine makes the user chew through ammo quite fast, and requires frequent reloading. The TDI Vector has low damage but a high RPM, which makes the damage output quite consistent at all ranges. The ACR has a similar effect. Because the Vector chews through ammo, Extended Magazines or the Scavenger Pro perk can be very helpful as this allows the player to continue getting more kills in a life, or allows the player to kill more enemies before needing to reload. Sleight of Hand is also effective if Scavenger Pro or Extended Mags aren't available, although the reserved ammo will still be used quickly. The Silencer can also be effective since the player would not lose much power even if a silencer is used as it will almost always kill in 5 shots without stopping power, or 4 shots with stopping power. ACOG and Thermal scopes add a small amount of recoil. A Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight makes the Vector more effective for medium to long range shooting. In Hardcore, the Vector's fast firing makes it very effective since it requires 2 shots to kill at any distance without Stopping Power, and 1 shot with Stopping Power at close range in normal circumstances. With Rapid Fire applied, it is advisable to fire in short bursts. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags File:Vector_6.png|The Vector File:Vector-2-t.jpg|Iron sights File:Vectorblack_6.png|The unique Vector with the black finish, ACOG Scope, and Silencer that MacTavish uses in Just Like Old Times. File:Iw4mp-20100407-1033521.jpg|Fall Camouflage on the Vector Trivia *In "Just Like Old Times", Soap uses a unique black Vector with ACOG scope and silencer. *On the back of the Vector the player can see the words, 'Infinity Ward, Encino CA'. *The orange color in fall camo for the Vector is slightly darker due to the gun having a standard tan color, like the SCAR-H. The Vector's fall camo is also in an orange and black pattern, using an orange background with black patches. *It is unusual that the Ultranationalists use the Vector since the United States manufactures it. *The Vector has a unique Fall camouflage as it looks like tiger stripes have been painted on it. *In reality, the Vector would be the best sub-machine gun of choice because it has a higher rate of fire than the Uzi and less recoil and same fire power than the UMP-45. *The Vector is considered to be a break through for military arms in general. It has the Super-V, which absorbs the recoil downwards and away from the shooter(which explains the little space behind the magazine. Video thumb|300px|left|Video showing the low recoil of the Vector; it remains fairly low even with a [[Thermal Scope]] Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Modern Weapons Category:Modern Warfare 2 Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Akimbo Weapons